


Let's Make It Right (re-write/edit)

by Drarry_lovers_1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Time Travel, past fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_lovers_1994/pseuds/Drarry_lovers_1994
Summary: This is a re-write of my original! Its still my first and i do not own any rights or antything to any of the characters!
Relationships: Sirius Black/FEMALE Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Halle cursed her luck. It's not like she went out, intentionally looking for trouble. The cursed Potter luck had a nasty way off nipping her in the arse. She quickly looks around, noting the strange rune on Dumbledore's tombstone, when she glances down and notices a strange green mist. "Bollocks." she muttered before she was surrounded by the mist and yanked into a spinning vortex. "Why is it always me?" she mutters under her breathe as she slowly gets to her feet, brushing off her knees on the way up. She spares a quick glance at her surroundings before she double checks that her bag and wand made the trip too. Now, she wonders to herself, where the bloody hell am I? With a quickly muttered "lumos", she takes in all the trees, the sense of forbidding, and the castle off in the distance. Well, at least she was still on Hogwarts grounds. She starts walking towards the castle, casually strolling. That is, until she hears the unmistakable sound of a werewolf. A werewolf that just happened to be less than 70 feet from her. "Well, this is just grand." she huffs before slowly backing away. The werewolf growls at her movements but pauses as the breeze ruffles Halle's long black strands. It lifts its head and sniffs the wind. Halle is steadily backing away, never taking her eyes off the wolf. She noticed the moment the recognition was in its eyes. She slightly raises her eyebrow, then quickly darts behind a tree. She can feel the magic as she transforms into a beautiful red fox. Crawling out from behind the tree, hoping against all odds, Halle slowly makes her way around the werewolf. But, the Potter luck always being with her, the werewolf takes notices. It runs straight towards Halle who quickly curls in a ball, panicking slightly. Until she feels the swipe of a tongue on her face and looks straight into a pair of light, amber brown eyes. Moony, she thinks to herself, it can't be! Then, all Halle sees is darkness as she succumbs to her shock.

Remus didn't know exactly what happened last night, but he was determined to find out. Picking up the girl who eerily resembled his best friend, he makes his way back to the castle. "I don't know who you are, but I swear I'll get you to safety." he murmurs to the girl. Glancing up, he sees Madame Pomfry, making her way to fetch him no doubt. He notices the frown on her face when she spots him. The Medi-witch immediately rushes the last few feet towards him. "What on earth is going on here Mr. Lupin? " she questions as she points her wand at the girl, running a diagnostic spell. They quickly make their way to the Hospital wing. Upon entering the room, Remus saw two of his friends waiting for him. Pomfry just shakes her head. "All right Mr. Lupin, lay her down then get on the bed on the other side of hers. Your pain potion is on the table, as well as the sleeping draught. Boys, ten minutes then you best head down to breakfast. " With that, she shakes her head again and closes the curtain around her and the mystery girl. "So, what exactly do we know? " Sirius mutters quietly, running his fingers through his black locks. James smirks, and just leans back. "Well, we know Paddy here must be going into heat over this girl, she looks like she could be my long-lost twin, Moony knows her scent some how, she's an animagus, she's covered in scars and she appeared in a white, glittery light. Anything else? " he finishes with another smirk. He was honestly slight worried but knew better than to show it until they had more information. "My wolf knew her..... " Remus mutters quietly, "how is that possible?" Sirius looks between his two friends. "Well, looks like this is a case for the Marauders! " he jokes. They share a look before Pomfry shoos them out. "See ya later Moony!" Sirius calls over his shoulder while him and James left the room. 

Halle wants to open her eyes, she really does. But, seeing as she just saw a man she knew to be dead, she felt like she had the right to be in shock. just a little. Gritting her teeth, she opens her eyes and sits straight up, almost crashing into the twinkling blue eyes looking down at her. "My dear, I believe you have quite the story to tell. And I am a very avid listener. " Albus smiles down at the girl laying on the bed, resembling the young Potter boy to a startling degree. "Professor Dumbledore.. " she whispers, barely believing what's right in front of her eyes. Launching herself into his arms, she let's loose the tears she has been holding in for the last two years. "H-h-h-how are you here? I-i-i w-w-watched you die?? " she sobs into his chest. Albus is utterly shocked but very curious by the girls reaction to him. "Well, my dear, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours." he says kindly. Pulling back, her face flaming red, she mutters, "I'm Halle Potter sir. " Dumbledore smiles gently at the girl before slightly shaking his head. "May I ask as to why you claim to have seen me perish when I am very much alive?" She looked at him for a few minutes before answering. "I'm from 20 years in the future, sir. My parents died fighting Voldemort and then 16 years after they died, I defeated him." Halle muttered. Albus's eyes got very wide. "This, my dear, is a story i must hear more of. Let's make our way to my office." He stands, gesturig for Halle to follow him.

"So, you came from the future? A future where Voldemort regained power? And now, since you have no idea how you got here, you cannot return?" Albus repeats to the young girl. Halle nods and continues pacing. "Yes, and I'm actually 17 not 16 but I apparently lost a year when I traveled through time. I don't know what to do, sir. I have all this knowledge and I'm not sure if I can share it because I don't really want to destroy the world. but if I can prevent some of the things that happened, maybe I could fix everything?" she buffs, looking at the professor inquiringly. He pops a lemon drop into his mouth, considering the young woman in front of him. "Did you notice anything strange before you got sent back in time?" he asks. Halle pauses, and thinks back. She remembers seeing the strange rune on the tombstone. "There was a rune that I had never seen before. It was an arrow with three lightening strikes through it. Could that be what tossed me on my arse back in time? " she asks hopefully. Maybe, if Dumbledore could figure out what the rune was, he could figure out.. "My dear, it would seem that you are indeed stuck. That particular rune is a entrapment rune. It's been used in the past to torture it's victims by making them live through traumatic experiences in their pasts. But, with three lightening strikes, you shall be able to make changes. Now, with that being said, let us discuss your future, both here and where you are from. But, let's get you settled in first my dear. " he says, eyes twinkling and a small smile gracing his lips. Halle doesn't know how to feel. "Sir, what am I to do? I have no clothes, no money, no noth..... Where is my bag!?!? " she asks frantically, suddenly remembering the bag that managed to travel with her.


	2. i suck at titles!

Dumbledore chuckles and grabs the back from beside his desk. "Mr. Black graciously fetched this from the woods and left a message. " Albus clears his throat, entirely amused. "He requested that I, and I quote, " Please kindly let the beautiful angel with gorgeous emerald eyes know that I gallantly retrieved her bag from many a bandit and would immensely enjoy her company on an evening stroll after she settles in. Ever yours, Sirius Black. " By the end of Dumbledore's little speech, Halle’s face was extremely red. Dumbledore, enjoying himself much too much in her opinion, smiled graciously at her. "Dinner will be starting soon. I assume, of course, that you attended Hogwarts in your time. Yes? " seeing Halle's nod he went on "we shall just say you are a transfer student. Which house were you in, dear? " She takes a deep breath and mumbles something under her breathe. "My dear, you must speak up. " "Gryffindor " she mutters numbly. Dumbledore chuckles, very interested in seeing how this year would turn out. The two made their way towards the Great Hall and her new life.

"We shall all welcome our newest transfer. Halle Potter has come to us from another school and will also be joining Gryffindor. Now, dig in! " Dumbledore smiles before he takes his seat and starts eating. At the Gryffindor table, Halle is sitting at the end, trying not to bring attention to herself. Until she discussed everything with Dumbledore, she wanted to stay away from everyone. She should have known better. "Look here, Prongsie. I have found your long-lost twin! " a voice from her left exclaims. Looking over and almost choking on her pumpkin juice as she stares into the steel gray eyes of her godfather. Her young, gorgeous, very alive godfather. "Padfoot?' she mutters before her eyes roll into the back of her head and she happily embraces the darkness. "Did she just? " "How did she" He heard bits and pieces of the conversation around him. But Sirius is focused on the girl in his arms. How in the world did she know his name? Why was she so beautiful? Why had she acted like she saw a ghost? "Mate, your charm is so potent you knocked the poor girl out. " James gently teases his friend, not knowing how to deal with an overprotective Sirius. Because that is exactly how he was acting at the moment. The minute the girl fainted, he was grabbing her and holding her close. Sirius looks up, feeling a growl in his throat but not being able to control it. James takes a step back, not knowing what is going on with his friend. "Prongs, we need Dumbledore. please, get him." Sirius whispers, not knowing why the pale, dark haired beauty was affecting him so much. He looks up when he feels a touch on his shoulder, silently handing the girl over to Dumbledore. He made his way to the Hospital Wing, three of the marauder’s following him.

Halle couldn't believe her luck. Well, actually she could. But she just wished she hadn't made a fool of herself. ".. what do you think, my dear? " Shaking herself, she looks sheepishly up at the professor. "I'm sorry sir, but could you please repeat the question? I fear my mind was wondering slightly. " she responds quietly. Looking down at the girl laying on the hospital bed, Dumbledore gets an idea. "Do you know what a Pensive is? You could share all the knowledge of Voldemort you have and you won't have to talk about it. But, it is up to you my dear." the professor offers kindly. Taking a deep breathe, she shakes her head. "I will tell you everything I can. but no one should have to see the things I have. " she says sadly, looking out the window. " My name is Halle Jaime Potter. On October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort murdered my parents, James and Lily Potter because of a prophecy one of his spies over-heard. Voldemort decided that my parents and I fit the description, so he came after us. He killed my father first then came after my mother and me. Voldemort planned on sparing my mom, but she begged him to take her instead.” Halle takes a deep breath, dashing away the tears that were forming. 

“He killed her and then turned his wand on me. He hit me with a killing curse that backfired because my mother sacrificed herself for me. His body was destroyed, but his soul stayed around. In my 1st year, he tried to come back using the Philosophers Stone. He was stopped and went into hiding, I'm assuming. My 2nd year, the chamber of secrets got opened using a diary, which is one of Riddle's horcruxes. He released the Basilisk, which thankfully didn't kill this time. I defeated the snake with Fawkes's help and the sorting hat. My 3rd year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban where he was being held prisoner for betraying my parents, even though it was not him. He came after Pettigrew, who was the one who betrayed my parents to Riddle, who happened to be hiding in his rat Animagus form, pretending to be my friend Ron’s pet rat. Lupin, who was teaching here, followed my friends and I to the shrieking shack after Sirius kidnapped Ron. Pettigrew admitted what he did, Snape busted in, made everything worse and then Remus Wolfed out, Sirius changed to try and stop him and Pettigrew got away.” Halle took a breath again, then looked at Dumbledore. “Its kind of a long story, sorry” she smiled sheepishly when he simply smiled and motioned for her to continue.

“Sirius went on the run; Lupin lost his job and I got stuck going back to my abusive relatives. My 4th year, we had the Triwizard Tournament, where my name was put into the goblet by a death eater in disguise, I was transported to a cemetery, tortured and then Riddle came back to life. We dueled and i got away. No one believed us that he was back. My 5th year, Riddle was doing sneaky things, the Ministry was slandering you and I, and then Riddle used the connection between us to show me Sirius being tortured and when I went to save him, he died. The prophecy was heard, and I learned I have to destroy Tom before he kills me. The ministry realized that riddle was back, you told me about the horcruxes you believed he made and then we went hunting them. My 6th year was full of hunting horcruxes with you, learning more about riddles past and trying to just survive. Riddle was attacking left and right and everyone was scared. Then we found a horcrux and you, you died... I skipped my seventh year and went on the run, trying to destroy the rest, Riddle came out into the open, he was terrorizing everyone. My friends and I managed to destroy all of the horcruxes, except two. His diary, which Lucius Malfoy gets, Hufflepuffs cup, Ravenclaw’s diadem, Slytherins’ locket, Gaunt’s ring, his snake and me. There was a huge battle here and then I went to the woods and let him kill me, destroying the horcrux inside of me and then my friend killed his snake. we fought for the last time then he died. I went to your tomb to give you back your wand and I ended up stuck in the past. " Dumbledore was sitting at the end of her bed, in shock. This poor, poor young child! "Well, I believe, since you are stuck here, we can set about changing things as we go. You will get settled into Gryffindor tower, resume your classes, and we will have meetings on the weekend where we will discuss our plans. for now, I believe it would be best if you got dressed and headed towards the tower. " Halle nods and starts to stand. "oh, my dear? " the professor calls over his shoulder, “It would be best not to let many people know. " She rolls her eyes and continues to rummage around in her bag as he leaves. Neither noticed the young man in the other bed, silently crying and promising to help.


	3. here we go

Halle felt a little bit better. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she had a place to stay and Dumbledore was helping her to destroy old no nose. She was musing to herself and didn't notice the group of boys until she felt the world tilt and then strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist. "Careful there darling, you keep falling for me I may just have to snatch you up. " a deep, smokey voice said right above her. Closing her eyes, counting to five and taking a deep breathe, she slowly looks up. right into the young, handsome grinning face of her godfather. Shaking her head, pulling herself together she starts pulling away. " Thank you for not letting me fall flat on my face. "she whispers quietly, pulling away from Sirius and standing. James and Sirius exchange glances, grinning. This girl needed them, she just didn't know it. " Well, sister dear, " James says, grabbing her bag and her free arm, "we were just informed that you will be residing in Gryffindor tower, where the brave dwell. We are your gallant escorts. " he finished with a bow. Halle couldn’t help herself, she starts grinning. "I'm not your sister but I shall allow you to show me to my room. " she laughs at the exaggerated bows she kept receiving. "We shall be the best of friends. " James declares, smirking at their newest, unknowing member. The trio make their way to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Rem, you must come meet my darling sister! " James exclaims upon seeing his friend enter through the porthole. Remus looks over to his friends, noticing the girl sitting there looking him over critically and noticing how Peter was pouting in a corner. Remus files that away for later and looks closer at the smirking girl. "James, I've told you. I'm not your sister." Halle laughs. James pouts and Sirius scoots closer. Remus raises an eyebrow at his friends. "Sirius has become my protector apparently and James is convinced he is my long-lost twin. My name is Halle Potter, by the way. nice to meet ya! " the girl says in a smokey, husky voice. He felt his wolf perk up at her voice and his eyes widened. "Oh, um nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin. " he says, shaking the extended hand and smiling. He looks around the room quickly, spotting lily across the room. She was on her way over to them and he heard James squeak behind him and the sound of fabric rustling. He smiles and turns back to the group. "So, where are you from? We certainly would have noticed you before " he says happily, not noticing the way Sirius tenses up. Halle sighs and looks around quickly. Lily approaches the group, intent on introducing herself to the girl who so resembled James but had eyes that were similar to her own. Being head girl, she was going to use the excuse of showing the girl to the dorms. She felt an instant pull to the shorter girl. But she didn't know why and she fully intended to trust her instincts. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, I'm the head girl and I was wondering if you wanted me to show you to the dorms later? " she says happily, smiling at the Raven-haired girl. Halle smiles shyly up at her mother. "I would like that very much. Boys, it was interesting to meet you. Have a wonderful night. " she smiles at James, Sirius, and Remus. She simply nods at Peter. The boys said goodnight and the girls went up the stairs to the dorms. Feeling eyes on her, she turns around and sees Sirius staring after her and she smirks at him before winking and blowing him a kiss. Laughing at the expression on his face, she rushes to catch up to Lily. 

James looks over at Sirius, laughing at the smitten look on his face. "Well, well, well. looks like Paddy fancies my dear twin. " he says nudging Sirius in the leg. Remus is amused but also worried. He was feeling guilty not sharing what he had overheard but it also wasn't his story to tell. He would pull Halle to the side tomorrow before dinner so he could talk to her. Sirius, glaring at James, stands up and stretches. "I don’t know about you gentlemen, but I'm heading to bed. I need my sleep after all.. " he says in a snobby tone before laughing at his friends shocked faces. "I'm only joking. I have a woman to woo and we have pranks to plan. Also, there are classes to attend. Onward men! " he laughs as they all head up the stairs, not noticing that hateful look on Peter's face.   
The next morning found rain, pouring down. Halle groaned when she felt someone poking her in the shoulder. "Come on Halle. Get up and get dressed, we have to beat that arrogant Potter down to breakfast or I'll never manage to eat before he pounces. " she hears a whiny Lily say. Smiling to herself, she sits up and stretches. Seeing as today was Friday, they would only have one day of class before the weekend. Getting out of bed, mainly due to Lily's demands, she rummaged around in her bag, she finds a cute green tank top and jeans to wear under her robes. Quickly changing out of her pj's, she doesn't think anything of it until she hears a soft gasp coming from lily. Glancing down, she swears. "Lily, I promise it's not that bad. " she quickly tries to reassure her friend. She quickly pulls on her tank and zips her jeans, her face turning red. Great, she thinks, I've scared my mother away. Taking a deep breath, pulling on her robes, she looks over at Lily, noticing the tears in her eyes. Halle rushes over to the other girl. "Lily, it's all right. they are all old scars, I don't even think about them anymore. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore. " she says quietly pulling away and starting to head towards the stairs. lily tugs on her hand and pulls her into a hug before she can even blink., "Oh Halle. I'm so sorry you think I'd stop being your friend after seeing your scars. I know I've only known you for less than a day, but I already care about you so much. You're stuck with me Halle, no matter what. Now, let's go to breakfast. I like you, but I can't stand that obnoxious jerk. " lily mutters the last bit under her breath, pulling a grinning Halle down the stairs. 

Getting to the great Hall, they notice the Marauders haven't made an appearance yet. Lily grins at this and starts digging in. Halle grins and helps herself to some bacon and eggs, sipping on a goblet of ice-cold pumpkin juice. The two girls are talking quietly between themselves when Halle notices a sour look pass Lily's face. She allows herself a small smile before glancing over at the person who took the seat next to her. "Miss Potter, you look absolutely radiant today. " Sirius says, wiggling his eyebrows at her. James, snagging a piece of bacon from her plate, sits in front of her. "Now sister dear, we have decided that we shall be adopting you and showing you around. Seeing as you’re new and all. " he says smiling at Halle. He had already wrote home to his parents about the mysterious new Potter that appeared out of thin air. Seeing McGonagall approaching with what he assumed was Halle’s class schedule, he smiled at the Professor. Sure enough, the professor stopped next to her, handing the paper over to her. "Here is your schedule, dearie. I'm sure these lovely gentlemen and Miss Evans would be happy to show you around the school. Remember, my class starts in half an hour. " With that, she turns and heads back up to the staff table. Plucking the paper from Halle’s fingers, James skims through it. 

“Excellent, we have all our classes together, except for Art. We even have our free periods together! "he says excitedly. They'd be able to find out more about her if they were always with her. Halle smiles at her parents and their friends. Her heart aches with the thought that in a few short years, everything would be completely different. Sirius, sensing Halle’s change in mood for some reason, stands up and gets on one knee, looking at Halle. She turns to see what he's doing and looks at him with gorgeous, green eyes going wide. "Halle Potter, the most gorgeous Potter at Hogwarts right now, will you bestow on me the great honour of escorting you to Transfiguration? " he asks, pleadingly, only slightly joking. Around her, she can hear Remus and James laughing and Lily's snort, but she only has eyes for Sirius. Since when was he so damn gorgeous? she wonders to herself. Realizing that she has yet to answer, and the entire great Hall is watching on, she smirks down at him and gracefully stands. "Well, since you asked so Siriusly, of course you may escort me. I need to be charitable after all. " she laughs and winks at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to his feet. He grins over at his friends. "Well, gents, I must wish you ado. I've been given the privilege to escort this beautiful woman to class. " he bows to his friends, winks, and drags Halle along. 

The day continued in this fashion. James declared his right as her "big brother" to escort her to Herbology, claiming he would perish if she refused. That earned a snort from Lily, while Remus got on both knees and begged for the pleasure of escorting the gorgeous Halle to lunch, which earned a growl from Sirius and a laugh from James. After a lunch where the boys, minus Peter and Lily, who had went to sit with her other friends claiming too much James was a health hazard, teased her constantly and where Sirius at one point managed to snake an arm around her waist, where it stayed til Lily approached, a somewhat evil glint in her eye. She produced a bouquet of lilies, and smiling down at Halle said, " Darling, now that you've suffered these boorish men, will you please allow me the honor, no pleasure, of escorting you to Potions? “ James is torn between shock and laughter, Sirius feeling slightly jealous, and Remus out right laughing, Halle grins up at her new found friend. "Well, you are a lot prettier than they are and you got me flowers, of course we shall go to potions together! " she laughs, standing and grabbing her back She salutes the boys and grabs Lily's arm, both skipping towards the dungeons. "Did she just out do us? " James whispers, shocked. Remus is shaking his head and laughing. "Yes she did. Just means we need to step up our game. "Sirius says. They stand up and head towards class, not noticing that Peter wasn't with them, discussing upcoming pranks and what they could do to one up Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Still giggling, the girls head into the classroom, Lily leading the way to a table. A table occupied by a black-haired teenager, with his nose already shoved in his book. "Sev, I want you to meet my new friend. Halle, this is Severus, my best friend and am amazing potioneer. He is top of our grade and a sweet caring guy, don't let the sneer fool you. " Lily says, teasing her friend with a smile. Halle smiles softly at the boy who would grow up to cause so much pain, but who also saved her life. Snape looks up, noticing she looks identical to Potter, except for her eyes. They looked a lot like Lily's. Pasting a sneer on his face he says, "Lily, don't lie to the poor girl. I am neither sweet nor caring. and you look an awful lot like Potter." Halle laughs and plops down in the seat across from him. "I know I do, but I'm also better looking. I'm Halle Potter. it is a pleasure to meet you. any friend of Lily's is a friend of mine. " Lily beams at her and Severus just shakes his head. At the table across from them, the Marauders are setting up their equipment, each glancing over at the table where Lily and Halle sat for their own reasons. James, as always, could not stop staring at Lily, miffed that she was smiling at Snape like that and wait, why was Halle smiling at him too? Sirius was barely containing his jealousy, which was decidedly not right. He barely knew Halle, but he knew that she was something special. And he wanted her, not just for a while, but for a lifetime. Remus was just watching her, his wolf sensing that she was near and feeling peaceful. He knew now that she was his goddaughter and that he had died in the future. He was determined to talk to her after class and set to work on his potion. Peter was furious. He was glaring at Halle. How dare she pop up and try to steal his friends. They didn't have room for another person. especially if said person was taking all of James and Sirius's attention from him. He started planning a way to get rid of this newcomer.

As class began to wind down and they were putting away equipment and leftover ingredients, Peter saw his chance. Halle was caring liquid over to the waste sinks and Peter stuck his foot out, causing g her to trip and spill it all over her front. Halle immediately starts screaming, pulling her robe off her body. Sirius ran over to her, trying to help and checking her over. He noticed that she was wearing a tank top and low-cut jeans and his mouth went dry. Damn did this girl have a figure. Her breast were pert and big, her waist small and her arse. Geez, a man could eat his dinner on her perfect bum. Looking around, he realized that she was drawing a lot of attention. particularly from the males in the classroom. He pulls her closer and murmurs in her ear, "Did any get on your skin? Are you okay? " She leans into his embrace, sniffling slightly. "I'm fine. None of it got on my skin. my robes, on the other hand, are ruined. " she laughs softly, noticing Slughorn just now making his way over. Glancing at the broken glass and slightly steaming robes, he looks over at Halle, still wrapped in Sirius's arms. "My dear, maybe you should allow Mr. Black to escort you to the Hospital wing. Pomfry will not be happy if she finds out you were not checked over. " he smiles, ushering the pair out the door. Sirius removes his arms from around her, pulling her out of the way of the students spilling out of the door. He leaves his hands loosely on her hips and looks into her eyes. "Halle, you sure you're okay? " he asks quietly. She bits her lip and looks up at him from under her lashes. "Yeah, I'm okay. it scared me more than anything. Slughorn is right, though. I do not feel like having Madame Pomfry angry with me because I decided I was alright. you can head to dinner; I know the way. " she says softly, really not wanting to pull away from him. He grins down at her, honestly loving how petite she was and how well she fit into his arms. "Doll, I'm taking you to the hospital wing and you won't convince me otherwise. Now, let us head that way so we can get some food. " he says gently, dropping his hands from her waist and interlocking their fingers. They share a smile then head to the hospital wing.

Remus knew that Halle didn’t trip. He just could not understand why Peter had been brave enough to trip her in full view of the class. He pushed anger aside for the moment, worry for Halle quickly taking its place. He knew they had been handling dangerous ingredients, but she had seemed all right. Remus shook his head and tuned back into the conversation James was having with him. " just don’t get it. She is clearly related to me, but neither mom nor dad know a Halle. Dad said he is going to check the family tree and let me know before the holidays. I just hope she is alright. That could have been so much worse if she had not gotten those robes off. "he says, taking a big gulp of his pumpkin juice. Which he immediately choked on as an angry Lily had come up to them and was currently glaring at Peter. " I know you tripped her you little rat. Do not mess with her again or you WILL have to deal with me. " she snarled before stalking away. James looked over at Peter in shock. "Did, did you have anything to do with Halle's accident? " he asks quietly. Remus, sensing the danger rolling off James, prayed Peter would not have a stupid answer. Peter was glancing between the two, looking very worried. "N-n-n-No James. I think she may have tripped over the e-e-edge of m-m-my bag. I'd n-n-never hurt h-h-her... " he squeaked out. Remus just glared at him. He knew better but he could not say anything until he spoke to Halle. Looking up, he notices her walking in with a very smitten looking Sirius, hanging onto her every word.

"and then, I caught the snitch, but I still managed to crash. it was epic. " Halle said smiling, her eyes glittering as she talked about Quidditch. He was slowly getting lost. She was just amazing. Why was she wearing Sirius's robes? James was looking at them wondering what exactly happened between the two in the short time they were alone. Walking up to the Gryffindor table, she was happy, not about having an accident, mind you. She was getting to know her parents and godfathers. something she never got to do in the future, she would take full advantage of it. Sitting down beside James, Sirius taking the empty spot next to her, she happily began eating the food her father was piling on her plate. "Lily stopped by. Threatened Peter here. You have made quite the impression on her Halle. Tell me how you do it. Pleeeeaaasseee?? " James says, pulling his patent Potter puppy eyes out. Halle giggles and smiles at him. "I must have more charm than you do Jaime. " she teases, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiles fondly at the nickname, wondering why he felt so protective over this girl. "Why would she go off on Peter? " Sirius questions his best mate. Remus raises his eyebrow, looking pointedly at Peter. "Lily believes that Pete here tripped Halle on purpose. " he said, barely containing his anger at the thought of his pup being hurt. Wait, pup? Sirius growled and the only thing that stopped him from attacking Peter was Halle tugging on his sleeve. "Don't Siri. He is not worth it. " she said softly. He sat back down, murder in his eyes. "You need to leave. Now. And you need to stay away from us. All of us. You are hereby banished from any Black holding and the memory of the addresses will also be removed. I also renounce our friendship and blood familial ties based on betrayal." he snarled, Peter's face lost all color and he had tears spring into his eyes. "You are hereby banished from any and all Potter holdings and any place we may have a share in. The memory of every single hidden address associated with the Potter name will be removed. I also renounce our friendship and blood familial ties based on betrayal. " James said in a voice devoid of emotion. Remus, though his family did not have much, repeated the oath and Peter ran off, tears streaming down his face. Halle sighed. She would have to tell them soon.

After dinner, she felt tugging on Sirius's sleeve. She looked up and noticed Remus, standing there. "Halle, could you spare a few moments. I'd like to talk to you, if that's okay? " he says quietly, hoping she'll agree. Looking at the determination in his eyes, Halle agrees. "I even know the perfect place we can talk. " she says happily, her eyes twinkling in a strangely Dumbledore like fashion. He wonders if it's a spell or a glamour. She often wore glamours, but he understood. Looking over at his other friends, he gives small wave and proceeds to allow Halle to drag him off. "Where are Moony and Halle going? " Sirius ask, trying to keep the whine from his voice. unfortunately for him, James heard it. "Why, Paddy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your very jealous of our dear friend and my sister sneaking off. To the map? " he finishes his teasing quietly. Sirius nods and the two head up to the common room, hoping Peter had the good sense to move into the other dormitory.


	5. Confessions

"um Halle, not that I don't trust you, but do you know where we're heading? " he questions the girl determinedly dragging him up to the 7th floor. She throws a grin over her shoulder before gently tapping his shoulder, indicating for him to lean up against the wall. She proceeds to walk in front of an odd painting, passing by three times. Just as Remus is about to suggest they go to a classroom, a door appears in the wall. Halle turns and looks at him, smiling. "I welcome you the room of requirement! " she announces, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the door. Looking around, he knows he has never been in this room before. "Where are we Halle? " he asks, taking in the bean bags in front of the fire, the fresh pumpkin juice and cookies sitting on the table. she just smiles, grabbing his arm and taking him to one of the bean bags, gently pushing him down on it. She takes the other one, sinking down somewhat gracefully. "What did you want to talk about Remus? " she asks him, tucking her legs up under her. He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes "I know you're from the future. I know everything you told Dumbledore. I'm so sorry Halle. I didn't mean to listen. I couldn't help it. please don't be upset. I haven't said anything to anyone. I just wanted to let you know that I knew. " he says quickly. She's just staring at him, lost for words. "look, I can help. You want to get a jump start on taking him down, right? make sure he doesn't get to murder them... " he says, trailing off and looking at Halle. She knows she has to say something and she opens her mouth to do just that when the years start and she can't stop them. Remus moves to sit next to her and pulls her into his arms. "Shhh, pup, shhhh. it'll be all right. I'll help you. Dumbledore will help. You're not alone and you certainly won't have to deal with anything alone like you did in the future. " he murmurs against her hair, gently rocking her. They sit like that for what feels like hours until Halle is finally out if tears. Wiping her face on the arm of the robe, she starts giggling. Remus, noticing the change, looks down at her to see her staring the arm of her robe. "Sirius is going to be so mad that I wiped my face with his robe. " she manages to get out between giggles. Knowing Sirius, he started chuckling. "Me thinks he'll forgive you Halle. But only you so... " he says nonchalantly. She smiles a small, sad smile and looks up at him. "So, you know that I know about your furry little problem? I didn't have a problem with it in the past and I never will. I also won't tell a single soul. I know I'll have to tell Sirius and James." she says unhappily. She didn't want them to worry but they needed to know so they could prepare. He smiles fondly at her. "All right, we can talk to them tomorrow. You're coming with us to Hogsmeade right? " he chats ideally. Halle smiles at him, nodding and asks, "So what do you want to know. I'm sure you have questions. "

Sirius and James rushed back up to the common room, noticing the rats absence. They flew through the room and straight up to dorm. James headed straight to his trunk while Sirius started casting privacy spells around his bed. Flopping onto his back, he feels the bed move and looks up at James. "They aren't anywhere on the map. How is that possible? " he asks Sirius quietly. Sirius can feel his Grim and he growls, his imagination running wild. James looked at his best mate, raising an eyebrow. “Calm down, Padfoot. She's into you. But you better treat her right. She’s my family, somehow." he says and turns to get his homework, Sirius following suit. Leaving the map on the bed, they started in on their homework, each glancing at the map ever so often waiting for Remus and Halle to pop back up. When he was halfway through his Potions essay, he noticed Halle and Lupin pop back up, in a Seventh-floor corridor. The boys share a look and head off to meet their friends.

"So, " Remus is saying, " all we have to do is figure out where everything is. I doubt the cup is in the vaults yet, and even if so, we can't do anything about it at this moment. Say, have you ever had an inheritance test done? " he asks suddenly Halle looks at him, clearly confused. "I'll take that as a no. So, let's go and talk to the others. We'll figure it out. " he promises. Hearing footsteps coming down the corridor, he stops talking. Halle slightly tensed and instinctively reached for her wand. Sirius grinned at her and she instantly relaxed. "Just the two we were looking for. " James says grandly. He grabs Halle’s face and kisses her cheek, winking at her when they hear Sirius growl. "Actually, we were looking for you. Halle has some things she would like to tell you. " Remus says, grabbing James's arm and pulling him back the way they came from. Halle held her hand out to Sirius and beamed up at him when he took it. They walked a little way down the Hall, pausing when Remus stopped. "Halle, will you do the honors?" he asks looking over at her. She grins and releases Sirius's hand, noticing the pout the moment she does. She walks in front of the wall, three times and then stops. She grins over her shoulder as the door forms. Sirius and James look at each other, shocked. What the hell was this and how did Halle know about it? 

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement gents. " she says dramatically, throwing open the door and following the boys in. James and Sirius look around the room in awe. "How Halle? " James ask, his voice full of pride and awe. She just smirks and says, "We all have our secrets, don't we... Prongs? " she asks, raising a challenging eyebrow. James feels his mouth fall open. How did she know his Animagus's name? Sirius looks just as shocked, and Remus is smiling. Halle plops down on a bean bag, gesturing for the boys to follow suit. Sirius smiles at her before sitting next to her on her bean bag. She just raises an eyebrow at him and smiles. He counts this as a win and settles in. "First, you have to swear on your magic that you won't repeat what I tell you with express permission." she says seriously. After all 3 boys make the oath, she smiles. "Now, I can only tell you a little bit of my story. It is already late. " she adds seeing James and Sirius scowl.

"Well, I didn't know it was story time but all right. " James says, shrugging and waiting for Halle to continue. She does, rolling her eyes, " Now, you know how I just appeared. I know you were in the forest with Mooney when it happened. So, to begin. I'm from twenty years in the future. My full name is Halle Jaime Potter, and my parents were James and Lily Potter. A prophecy was made concerning a no nosed Dark Lord, Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. One of his spies overheard this prophecy and immediately reported it. The spy later regrated that decision and became a doble agent for the Light side. Voldy had two babies to choose from, but he chose me. We went into hiding and had the Fideleus(*) Charm cast. He found us… He killed my parents on Halloween, after they were betrayed by their friend and Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. Voldy then turns to lil baby me and tries to use the Killing Curse. But mum had sacrificed herself for me, so the curse hit him instead. My loving godfather, Sirius Black, was the first one there and he was devastated. he immediately went after Pettigrew, not thinking in his grief. He gets blamed for their murder and ends up going to Azkaban on false charges for twelve years. Meanwhile, back at the Potter house, lil ole me is laying there in a ruined house, crying, not understanding what was happening. I get picked up by one Rubeus Hagrid, who had run into my errant godfather on his mission of revenge. Said godfather loaned a motorcycle and I ended up with the Dursleys, my mums muggle family. I didn’t know I was a Witch ‘til I was 11. " she finishes dramatically. James looks shocked and Sirius has tears in his eyes. He looks down at Halle and just pulls her closer. Feeling James on her other side, she smiles up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. He puts an arm around her too and kisses the top of her head. "I don't know why, but I believe you. I am so sorry Prongslette. We let you down. " he whispers in her hair, quietly. She starts crying harder. "No no no. You didn't do anything wrong. He pretended to be your friend and you had no way of knowing better. I was sent back so I'm changing things. Dumbledore says there is no way for me to go back so I'm going to make a better future. " she says determinedly. They all smile at the beautiful, brave girl sitting squished in their embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh! I need to check and see if my map is still on my bag, and I'll have to see if I still have my cloak since you have yours now. " she thinks out loud. The boys share a confuses look and stare at her. Smiling at her father and her godfathers, she starts to stand up and the boys follow suit. " I know where a piece of him is so we need to leave the room, just for a moment. " she tells them, leading the way. Exiting the room, they notice the door disappear before Halle walks in front of it again. I need the room where lost things go, she thinks hard as she walks. Seeing the door, she pulls it open, motioning the boys in. They gasp when they see the absolute gold mine the room they are in is. Halle leads the way to a beautiful crown looking thing. "Rowena's diadem. " Remus says reverently. Halle simply nods and puts it in her bag, tapping it twice with her hand before looking up at them. She smiles. "Ever heard the legend of the Chamber of Secrets? " she asks with an evil grin. They look at her in awe and a little bit of fear. Of course, they had! "I know where it is. We'll tackle it later though. "

The foursome heads back to the common room, discussing their plans for tomorrow. "You're going with us. You know Dumbledore will let you. You are his secret weapon after all. " Sirius jokes. Halle looks over at him, wondering if he knew how true his words were. No one, not even Dumbledore, knew how powerful she truly was. Instead, she rolls her eyes as they step through the portrait. Before she can open her mouth to retort, she is attacked by a blur of red. Seeing Lily wrapping her arms around her waist, Halle smiles. That is, until she sees Lily's glare as she pulls away. " Halle Potter. Do not ever make me worry like that again. Are you all right? " she asks, running her eyes up and down Halle, checking for any damage that might have been done to her. Grinning, Halle looks at Lily and just hugs her again. she catches James's grin and shakes her head slightly. They had agreed not to tell Lily anything yet. So, he nods, and the boys go to claim their chairs, making sure there is one for Lily too. "Thank you for worrying about me. but I am all right. Pomfry would not have let me go otherwise. " she says reassuringly. Lily smiles and follows her to the chairs. Sirius reached up and grabs Halle's hand, pulling her down into the chair with him. James glares at him and he simply smiles back. "We were just telling Halle here that she's going to love Hogsmeade. " Remus says to Lily, sensing her questioning gaze towards James and Sirius. "Oh, goodie. I'll of course be stealing you and taking you to Shapes and Sizes. It's a groovy clothing store in town." Lily says happily, talking about how she could not wait to help Halle get some new clothes. Halle, for her part, looked absolutely horrified at the thought of shopping. Seeing her expression, James suddenly wonders if she had any money on her when she came back. He'd have to write his parents and ask for some more. His daughter, Merlin! he had a daughter, with Evans! Of course, she would have only the best.

The next morning brought a rare, sunny day. The Marauders, Halle now officially their fourth since they had pruned wormtail away, plus Lily all made their way to breakfast. As they were getting their plates, the mail came in and a gorgeous black owl lands in front of James. "Ah, Achilles, you brought a reply! That was fast! " he says, handing the owl a piece of bacon before opening his letter. As he reads, Sirius is reading his own letter, his face losing its smiles. Halle looks up at him and frowns. "What's wrong Siri?" she asks, sliding her hand back into his and squeezing gently. "Ah, love. It's nothing. My parents are pulling their threats again. Nothing to worry about doll. Today is about you and showing you the awesomeness that is Hogsmeade." he says, kissing the top of her head. James frowns at him. "Bad Siri. Bad. Leave my da-sister alone! " he says, as if scolding a bad dog. Sirius chuckles and pops a piece of bacon in his mouth. Halle pulls away, blushing. "Well, let's be on our way. Unsavory company just walked in the door. " Remus says under his breathe. Lily looks up, seeing Peter walking in. She thought it was weird they were rushing off without him, but she filed it away for later. Watching James and Halle trade playful banter on the way down, she smiles. Maybe he isn't so bad, a voice that sounds suspiciously like Halle whispers in her mind. She scowls and follows her friends.

Halle is mesmerized. Hogsmeade was completely different from what she knew in her time. Where there had only been a few stores before, the lane was now brimming with shops. Letting Sirius and James lead her to Honeydukes, she wonders how much money she has left before James smiles at her, pull her away from her thoughts. "Ive got today covered. Anything you want. Just accept it. I won't take no for an answer. " he says softly, pushing her forward. She smiles at him and allows Sirius to drag her away. Sensing someone approaching him from behind he smiles at Remus. "I've never seen Sirius act like this towards a girl. Should we be worried that our best friend is falling for your future daughter? " he asks James, smiling. He sees James frown. "Remi, I'm not sure. We both know how he is but you're right, he normally doesn't act like a devoted puppy dog. Wait... Do I have to have the talk with my daughter and best mate? " he asks quietly, horrified at the thought. Halle and Sirius happened to walk up at that exact moment. "Sirius Orion Black we need to talk. " James thunders, handing Remus his bag of money and dragging his other best friend out the door. "Pay for her stuff please Remi. " he growls as they pass. Remus chuckles and looks at Halle. She's staring at where her father and Sirius just disappeared. "Do I want to know? " she ask, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head, going up to the counter.

After paying, they walk out the doors and look around for their friends. They spot them talking to a couple. The man looks like he could be James's twin and the woman was absolutely stunning. She had light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. They all looked up when they spotted Remus and Halle. She couldn't help but gulp. These were her grandparents. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Walking up to them, James pulled Halle over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Mother, Father this is Halle Potter. Halle, my parents Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. " he introduces them. Halle can feel the tears beginning as Euphemia grabs her and pulls her close. "My darling, " she whispers, "my darling granddaughter. " Halle pulls back, shocked. Fleamont grins at her. "The family tree knows all. " he says, tapping the side of his nose. She grins and hugs her grandma again. Lily approaches them, standing next to James. "What's going on? " she asks quietly, seeing James's mom holding Halle and the tears in both of their eyes. James smiles at Lily. "We just found out Halle is related to me. I can't say much else but I promise, I'll tell you soon. " he says softly. Lily looks at him, really looks at him. Halle notices Lily and gently pulls away. "I've promised Lily I'd let her torture me, I mean take me shopping. " she says helplessly, looking towards Sirius with puppy dog eyes. "Darling, you're barking up the wrong tree. I love shopping and will be tagging along. " he says happily, winking at the blushing girl. Euphemia perks up. " Oh Fleamont, we must also tag along. Sweet Halle will need a complete wardrobe. And, she will of course be coming home for the Yule holiday, so we'll also have to send some catalogs to her once we get home so she can pick out her room. Oh, we'll also have to go to Gringotts over break! Tsk, let's go shall we? We have some shopping to do! " Halle's grandmother says enthusiastically. Halle, James, and Fleamont all groan in unison and Lily laughs. They all follow the Matron of the Potter family to the store.

Later, at the castle, Halle groans. Some of the clothes her mother and grandmother had picked out were just out there. She had dresses galore and jeans and crop tops, courtesy of Sirius, t-shirts and underwear and bras. The last made her blush, remembering Sirius's comments in the store. "Sirius grinned at Halle when her grandmother pulled her over to the delicates. "Now, Halle, you're a what? D cup? " she murmurs, not knowing that three of the boys had super hearing. Halle blushes, well aware of this fact and nods. Her grandmother smiles and starts waving her wand over the selection. She steps back and gestures Halle forward. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the emerald green bra with silver hearts sewn in. Her grandmother grabs it, seeing her look. "Alright, grab a few more. Oh, by the by, Sirius's favorite colors are green and light blue. " she hears her grandmother whisper, making her blush deepen. She glances over and notices him standing next to her. He smiles down at her and whispers, "the light blue with the snitches would look bloody fantastic beside my bed. " He winks and walks away quickly. She grabs it and a few more and rushes over to her grandma, to grab some panties. Shaking her head, she slides into a grey pair of sweats that match Sirius's eyes, unintentional on her part, very intentional her mother and grandmothers’ parts, and a purple T-shirt that made her eyes shine brighter. After adding some jewelry (a few chokers, a few fresh flower crowns {preserved by a spell} rings, and assorted bracelets. Plus, a really cute over the shoulder bag with fringe and beaded flowers all over it) and shoes, and some scarves and gloves, her grandparents paid, and they all headed to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before separating. "We'll see you all at Yule dearies" her grandma called out, blowing them all a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

After putting away her stuff, she heads back down to the common room and smiles at the sight before her. Off to a corner are Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Her family. She sighs happily, walking towards them when she stiffens and jerks to the left, narrowly being missed by the curse that flew her way. Reacting purely on instinct, she grabs her wand and turns to face her attacker. Who is none other than Peter Pettigrew? The common room fell eerily quiet, watching the two. The boys and Lily had jumped to their feet the instant they saw Halle Dodge. Stopping when Halle held her hand out, she looked at Peter and shook her head. "What did I do to you Peter? I do not believe I have earned narrowly being hit with an unforgivable. " she says angrily, looking at Peter as he's taken over by her nonverbal body binding curse. "Unforgivable’s are punishable by death. But I'll just let McGonagall have you. She should be here momentarily seeing as the castle alerted her the moment you used that spell. You see, Hogwarts doesn’t take kindly to torture inside her hallowed walls. She takes personal offense. " Halle says, steadily stalking towards the little rat. She bends down beside him and says, where only he can hear, " I know you've already been initiated. I know you are a death eater. Be warned, don't fuck with me or my family. Oh, don't worry about telling him you've been found out; he will never know. " she snarls, erasing the memory of her words from his mind but leaving the fear of her in their place. He would not be a problem now.

She stands up just as McGonagall walks in. "What on earth is going on? " she asks sternly, seeing one of her students on the ground at the feet of an angry Halle Potter. "Professor, he tried to use an unforgivable curse on me. I barely avoided being hit with it. " she says, her anger starting to leave her. She knew it would not have hurt her, Mistress of Death perks, but she didn't need everyone to know. She still had part of her story to tell and she wanted to keep a few secrets from old Voldy. McGonagall states down at the boy in disbelief. "Well, I never." she says angrily, snapping her fingers and levitating Peter out of the room muttering about getting the Headmaster. Sirius rushes over to Halle, pulling her into his arms. She allows herself to relax into his arms, where he picks her up and carries her over to the chair he had been sitting in. He settles her on his lap and gives a look that dares someone to say something to him. No one does, all in shock. Except Halle, she knew his true colors after all. They just didn't think he'd go this far so soon. "Halle, are you okay? " Lily murmurs, looking over the pale girl. She nods. "I sort of expected this. Well, no. I didn't expect him to try and use an unforgivable. " she says thoughtfully. "But I'm fine. He missed me and now, he'll be handled properly. " The boys all share a look and nod. With just this act alone, Halle had changed the future. They sit in silence for a few moments and then Lily stands up, stretches much to James's thrill and looks over at Halle. "we best head to bed. " Halle agrees and detangles herself from Sirius's arms. He pouts but also stands. James and Remus join them, both hugging Halle before heading up the stairs. Sirius walked her to the base of the girl’s dorm stairs and leaned in, softly kissing her cheek. She blushes and smiles up at him. "Night Siri. " she says softly and heads up the stairs. He smiles before turning and heading to bed. 

Lily raises an eyebrow upon seeing Halle's blush. "Did he kiss you? " she whispers excitedly once Halle has climbed into her bed. Lily slid in next to her and chuckled at Halle’s questioning look. "You're my friend. We're having a mock sleepover. Now, did that boy kiss you? " Lily is looking at her expectantly and she blushes again. "yes, but only on the cheek. " she whispers back, giggling. Lily giggles back and whispers, "I swear to Merlin, if you ever repeat this I will turn your hair a very unflattering orange, but James is actually quite cute and I think I might be starting to like him. When he's around you, he doesn't act like am arrogant pig. It's mesmerizing seeing the change. " Halle is glowing and giggles at her mom. "I won't tell him, I swear but ooooohhhh Lily and James sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. " she sings at her. Lily just rolls her eyes and they plan out their outfits for tomorrow to wow the boys.

The next morning found three very impatient boys waiting at the bottom of the girls dorms. "They had better hurry or we'll miss breakfast. " James whines at his mates. Remus rolls his eyes and Sirius just huffs impatiently. Hearing Halles smokey tones and Lily's lilting voice, the boys perked up. Then their jaws dropped. Both Lily and Halle were both wearing crop tops, Halle's emerald green and Lily's a dark, forest green, and bell bottom jeans. Halle refused to give up her converse and Lily was wearing a pair of black platforms. Their hair was curled and they both wore eyeliner, mascara, and for Lily, dark red lipstick while Halle wore bright red. Sirius couldn't take his eyes of Halle. He felt his Grimm whine inside him, begging to get to her. James felt like he was drooling from the gorgeousness that was Lily. Remus groaned, he was going to have to keep James and Sirius in line. "Well, I think it worked. " Halle whispers to Lily, giggling at the drool leaking from her dads mouth. James smiles at his daughters' laugh and offers an arm to Lily. "May I escort you to breakfast, Lily? " he asks softly. She smiles at him and nods, wrapping her arm around his as they left their friends and headed down without them. Sirius, shaking his head, grins at Halle. "Wow you look stunning. " he murmurs, grabbing her hand and placing it on his arm. She can feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she smiles up at him, getting lost in the glorious gray eyes staring down at her. Remus allows a small smile at the couple before clearing his throat. Halle shakes her head, breaking eye contact and looks over at Remus. She grins and offers her other arm to him. "You may escort me as well good sir. I shall be the envy of every girl in the Great Hall with two handsome escorts. " she says, laughing while they head to the Hall, eyes watching them as they passed.

Severus glared when he saw Lily waltz into the Great Hall on the arm of Potter. She looked radiant, as always and he definitely didn't like the look on her face as she listened to whatever the arrogant toad was saying. He almost choked on his pumpkin juice when Halle Potter entered the Hall, with Lupin and Black on her arms. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that. But she was also smart and extremely powerful. No one knew, but he could see people's aura's. And hers pulsed with power. He wasn't attracted to her, she looked too much like James for that. But he did admire her and he felt like he could benefit from befriending her. He certainly didn't want her as an enemy. So, as he sat back and glared at his friend mooning over Potter, he never noticed they grey eyes looking at him from down the table. Lucius Malfoy was accustomed to getting what he wanted and he wanted Severus Snape. Lucius would have what he wanted, yes he would.


End file.
